The present disclosure relates generally to medical monitoring systems, and more particularly, to testing and integration of medical monitoring modules with medical monitors.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of medicine, doctors often desire to monitor certain physiological parameters of their patients. A medical monitoring system may include a monitor that receives signals from various types of optical, electrical, and acoustic sensors. These monitors may display various physiological parameters to a caregiver via a display. In some instances, the sensors and any corresponding hardware may be manufactured by a single manufacturer and may communicate over a proprietary protocol. Additionally, designing a medical monitor that is operative with such sensors, corresponding hardware, and protocols may be challenging. The medical monitor may not provide the signal processing, power, or other features expected by the sensor and corresponding hardware. Additionally, monitoring and testing of the various devices may not be easily performed.